Moyashi
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Allen Walker is the lead singer of Moyashi, the hottest new band. He's also gay. Kanda is their 1 fan and in love with Allen and has been since high school. What will happen when he gets the chance to meet Allen again? KA
1. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter one of Moyashi. Not a very original title, but the plot line hasn't been used before. Don't own D.Gray-Man or Failures Not Flattering by New Found Glory. **

* * *

_What's your problem? Can't you see it? And you go and blow it. Like everyone knows you will._

_Don't leave this rock unturned cause you could like what you find. A sure shot hit with your name attached to it. Will you keep me in mind? I won't cast the first stone. Or leave the first mark. But I will leave a lasting impression. You believe what you want. And you said what's been said. And I do hope you learn a lesson (do hope you learn a lesson).  
_  
_What's your problem? Can't you see it? And you go and blow it. Like everyone knows you will._

_What's your problem? Can't you see it? And you go and blow it. Like everyone knows you will. _

Allen finished singing and Lavi and Linalee wrapped up the song with their solos.

"Great practice guys," Allen said. "We're some serious rockers!"

"Yeah," Lavi said. "Despite the facts that we're pretty much high school nobodies."

"Don't say stuff like that Lavi," Linalee said hitting his arm. "We'll get somewhere in life."

"Yeah, playing as the opening gig for the House of Blues," Lavi said slumping down on the couch in Allen's garage.

"It could be worse." Allen said.

"How could it be worse?" Lavi asked.

"You could be Kanda," Linalee butt in.

The boys smiled at the thought of their classmate. Kanda was a sulky boy who was quite often alone. He was a year older than them, but had been held back a year because he usually didn't show up for class. When he did show up for class he was unprepared and never really accomplished anything. He would just sit in the back and write in his little notebook. Rumor was that it held secret family spells that he could use to kill you.

"I so wish I could see what's in that notebook of his," Lavi said.

"I so wish my boyfriend would grow up," Linalee said sitting down beside him, kissing him on his cheek.

"I so wish you two would get a room," Allen said sitting between them. "No PDA on my couch please."

"Why? Just cause you don't have anyone to perform sexual acts with doesn't mean we should stop." Lavi said.

"Seriously Allen. All the girls talk about how hot you are in the change room. Why don't you just date one already?" Linalee said.

"What do they say about me?" Lavi asked.

"You don't need to know sweetie." Linalee said.

"That's girl code for nothin'!" Allen said poking at his friend. "And honestly Linalee, they just want my body. They want nothing to do with my troubled artist soul."

"What are you, a chick? When the hell did you get a 'troubled artist soul'?" Lavi asked.

"When I found out it was dark and mysterious and made me seem like a real rock star."

"Or you're gay," Lavi said bluntly.

"WHAT! I'm not gay," Allen said falling sideways.

"Think about it, you've never made any indication of having feelings before." Lavi said.

"He's right now that I think about it." Linalee said agreeing with Lavi.

"And you never took a girl to a school dance, even when the most popular girl asked you."

"He's right again."

"And you never stole Victoria Secret magazines to jack off too."

"Aga- what?"

"Oh, nothing Linalee, just an inside joke," Lavi said laughing.

"Linalee," Allen said in his announcer voice. "It's 11 o'clock. Do you know where your panty magazines are?"

"Shut up Allen." Lavi said.

"Linalee," Allen said continuing. "It's 12 o'clock. Do you know where your panties are?"

"Allen, SHIT UP!!!"

"Linalee," Allen said one more time. "It's 1 o'clock. Do you know who your boyfriend is killing?"

"You," Linalee said.

"Yeah I know. Sucks to be me don't it?" Allen said jumping up and running away from a deranged Lavi. "Run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me I'm the sexiest man!" he yelled.

--

Yuu Kanda sneezed. Someone was taking about him.

"Tiedeul!" Kanda yelled.

"Yes?" he called back.

"Give me a three digit number!" he yelled back up.

"516."

Kanda did the math in his head and counted out the letters. L.

"So either Lavi, or Linalee, or both of them are talking about me. And Allen's probably with them. Which means that Allen's talking about me too," Kanda blushed slightly at this thought. A lot of people thought he was a creepy gothic dude who wrote down names of people to kill later on. He was actually drawing most of the time. His subject? Allen Walker. He hadn't figured it out until grade eleven. He loved the boy. HE thought he was safe though because he only had music class with Allen because he had taken it a year late. Unfortunately the shock of finding out that he was gay he had stopped coming to school for a while and had flunked in the end. Now he was back for his fifth year and was in the same English class as Allen.

Kanda sighed dragging himself up the stairs to his room.

"Where are you going?" his adoptive father asked.

"To my room to mope," he said.

"When you say 'mope' do you really mean fantasize about Allen?"

Kanda stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?"

"Isn't Allen the boy you have a crush on?"

"How did you find out about that?" Kanda said blushing.

"When you started moaning 'Oh, Allen' and 'Allen, do you like it when I touch you there?' and 'God Allen, your so tight'. It's like free porn."

"That's it, no more poker nights with Cross. He corrupts your soul."

"Why don't you come to one of our poker nights?"

"What could possibly make me go to a poker night with you guys?"

"Well, Cross is Allen's uncle and Allen comes. Actually now that I think about it, Allen's always the one that wins. He actually owned half the house at one point."

"What do you mean he owned half the house?" Kanda asked.

"We, I ran out of money so I put up half the deed to the house and he won it. He gave it back though. For a price."

"And what was the price?"

"I had to give him all the old furniture so that he could make his house better."

"He lives on his own at eighteen?" Kanda said. 'I live with my adoptive father at the age of nineteen.' He thought.

"Of course not. He lives with his two friends. Oh what are there names?"

"Lavi and Linalee."

"Yes. Those are there names. They have their own band you know. Call themselves Moyashi."

Kanda was already well aware that Allen had started a band with his friends. He often heard the younger boy talking about small bar jigs and new lyrics. Allen was the singer, Lavi played bass, and Linalee was on the drums. Kanda himself played the keyboard but he didn't want to make it seem like he wanted to be part of the band.

"I'm going to bed," Kanda said for the second time that night.

"Sweet dreams," Tiedeul called.

"Oh shut up," Kanda said storming up the stairs.

* * *

**Hope everyone likes it. Please review.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch.**


	2. Night of Sighs

**OMG!!! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've had the chapter written down since Saturday. Well here it is, better late than never.**

**I OWN VOLUME TWO!!!**

* * *

"Hello everyone," Allen said into the microphone. "Welcome to the Save the Pastries Festival, our name is Moyashi and we're here to rock!" 

_Same song different chorus._

_It's stupid, contagious, to be broke and famous. Can someone please save us from punk rock 101? My Dickies, your sweat pants, my spiked hair, your new Vans. Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101._

_She bought him a skateboard, a rail slide, his knee tore. He traded it for drums at the local pawn shop. She left him for staring at girls and not caring, when she cried because she thought Bon Jovi broke up._

_Don't forget to delay... on the very last word_

_Seven years later he works as a waiter. She married a trucker and he's never there. The story never changes, just the names and faces. Like Tommy and Gina they're living on a prayer._

_Did you just say that?  
I said_

_It's stupid, contagious, to be broke and famous. Can someone please save us from punk rock 101? My Dickies, your sweat pants, my spiked hair, your new Vans. Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101. It's stupid, contagious, to be broke and famous. Can someone please save us from punk rock 101? My Dickies, your sweat pants, my spiked hair, your new Vans. Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101._

Kanda watched Allen from the crowd. The boy always looked so alive on stage. Even though Allen played for everyone, Kanda knew he was the only one who knew the singer. He had been to all of Moyashi's performance.

"Alright everyone, my name is Allen Walker, and for 15 dollars you can have a picture of me topless." A lot of girls screamed. "Just kidding, there 20 dollars." Kanda checked his wallet. Score he had 40 dollars.

"Sorry everyone," Lavi said taking away the microphone. "But all the pictures were burned because Allen's not that sexy."

Allen and Lavi laughed while Linalee bid the crowd goof night.

'Damn,' Kanda thought. 'Life sucks sometimes.'

--

When Kanda got home that night his foster father was waiting up for him.

"Kanda, would you like to join me for poker night tomorrow?"

"I'm busy," Kanda spat.

"Allen will be there," Tiedeul called.

"…I can reschedule."

"Good. Bring money and cool looking stuff."

"I understand the need for money, but can you explain the purpose of bringing cool looking stuff?"

"Allen likes weird stuff. The only way to get all your money back from him is to trade it in for weird stuff sometimes."

"And if you don't have anything he likes?" Kanda asked.

"Let's just say that Allen hasn't cleaned his house in three months, but it's spotless," Tiedeul said laughing.

"Is that where you go on the weekends?"

"Yes," he said hanging his head in mock shame.

--

"Allen," said Cross's voice from the answering machine. "I just called to tell you there will be another body at the poker table tomorrow for you to destroy. Tiedeul's foster son, some Kanda kid. Goes to your school. That's all, bye."

'Hmmm,' Allen though. 'Kanda will be there. That'll be interesting. I wonder what kind of cool stuff he has.' Allen flopped onto his bed. 'Hopefully it'll be shinny.' Then the white haired boy fell asleep, dreaming of shinny things.

--

"So Allen, how's the band coming?" Cross asked dealing the cards.

"Good. We've actually been approached by a record company. They want to sign us once we're out of high school."

"What do double L think?" Tiedeul asked.

"Double L?" Kanda asked.

"Lavi and Linalee," Allen said. "They're all for it. Hopefully Lavi will be able to live somewhere other than my couch. But I could always use a new one," he said laying down a perfect hand.

Cross just sighed in defeat. "Which one do you want?"

"The futon," Allen answered.

"Pick it up tomorrow."

Tiedeul handed over the 35 dollars he had bet.

"And what will you give me?" Allen asked Kanda.

'My body,' he thought. "You have all my money."

"Fine. Give me your hair elastic. That shall be your payment to me."

Kanda reluctantly gave up his hair tie.

"So Kanda, how are you?" Allen asked.

"Good," Kanda mumbled.

"Allen, what's it like?" Cross asked.

"What's what like?"

"Having a mob of groupies who want nothing to sleep with you?"

Allen fell from his chair, cards spilling from inside his sleeves. "What kind of question is that?!"

Cross took away the cards. "Bad Allen. No cheating. Now we all get 60 dollars back from you or some item we lost."

"Fine, what does everyone want?"

"I'd like my freedom back," Tiedeul said.

"You bet your freedom?" Kanda asked shocked.

"Yupp, last poker night. So it doesn't count. But I will give you Kanda's freedom back," Allen said smiling.

"YOU BET ME AND LOST! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?" Kanda yelled.

"…kinda."

"I want my money," Cross said.

"Me too," said Kanda.

Allen handed over the money and the documents to the right of Kanda.

"Well boys that's all the time that we have for tonight," Cross said standing. "Kanda it was nice to have you with us."

"Yeah, and to show you my appreciation for having someone who wasn't old playing, here's all your stuff back," Allen said.

"Thanks," Kanda said.

"Allen, is there something else you'd like to give back?" Tiedeul asked.

"No," Allen said.

Tiedeul went to grow mushrooms in his emo corner.

"For every mushroom you grow, that's another week you clean my house," Allen said still smiling. Tiedeul returned to the table.

--

"So Allen, what did we get this time?" Lavi asked when Allen returned from Cross's.

"You now get to sleep on a futon instead of a couch," Allen said.

"Woohoo!" Lavi said doing his happy dance.

"And for me?" Linalee asked.

"Here's the 160 dollars you needed for you vanity," Allen said handing over a wad of cash.

"Thank you so much Allen," she said.

"No problem."

"So how was it?" Lavi asked now that his dance was finished.

"Good, Kanda was there."

"Really? Do tell."

"Tiedeul's his foster father and dragged him along. I did own him for a while though."

Lavi nudged Linalee. "He was thinking kinky thought about Kanda again."

"Whatever. Lavi you need to get the futon from Cross tomorrow," Allen said.

"See? He didn't deny it."

"Or maybe Cross can keep the futon," Allen threatened.

"Allen is the straightest guy I know. He makes poles seemed bent," Lavi said laughing nervously.

"Good boy," Allen said wandering upstairs and falling asleep on his bed the moment he hit the mattress.

--

Kanda lied awake on his bed.

"Well, I know a little bit more about him now. Graduations in a week though."

Kanda closed his eyes, and fell asleep. His dreams were filled with a certain white haired boy.

--

"Through thick and through…" Allen was cut off by his cell phone going off. "This may seem a little inappropriate, but I really need to take this call."

"Yes." Pause. "Yes." Pause. "No, thank you." Allen returned to the mic stand. "I JUST GOT A RECORD DEAL WITH Shonen Studios!!!"

"When do you leave?" a random fan called out.

"Our flight to LA leaves tonight. Good-bye Tokyo High!"

--

"OMG, OMG, OMG," Linalee said on the plane. "Pinch me, I'm dreaming."

Lavi pinched her.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" she yelled.

Allen sat in his chair. For some reason he could only think of Kanda. He just brushed it off though, blaming it on the other day's poker night.

"Shut up guys," he called. "I'm trying to sleep."

Lavi and Linalee didn't stop arguing, but their yells turned into whispers, and their punches turned into pokes.

--

Kanda sighed.

He was very happy that Allen's dream was coming true. It just made his dream of living, and dating, and sleeping with Allen very unrealistic.

He sighed again.

He had meant to say goodbye, he had meant to tell Allen he loved him. He had meant to return that library book.

He sighed for the third time that night.

"If you sigh one more time over your lost lover, I'll fix the problem of you two having butt sex," Tiedeul said through the wall.

Kanda protectively held his groin and mentally sighed, wondering where Allen was, and what he was doing.

--

As Allen left the plane, he couldn't help feeling as though something, or someone, was missing.

* * *

**Yay!! I finished the Prologue. Yupp, this was the beginning. The real story begins in the next chapter. Please Review.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch.**


	3. Miss me?

**Sorry for the long wait. To make it up to everyone I put Tiedeul to make Kanda feel awkward. oh, and the two chapters before this were the Prologue.**

**Don't own D.Gray-Man or Bon Jovi's It's My Life

* * *

**It had been five years since Allen, Linalee, and Lavi had boarded the plane that took them to America. So far they had produced two top selling albums and were finishing up a cross country tour in America.

It was their last concert in the states for a while. They were taking a break to head back home to Japan, where they would be spending their next six weeks. Life as a rock star wasn't always easy, but they had worked themselves to the bone for half a decade.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!_

Allen finished off the final song, starring into the crowd.

"Thank you everyone!" he spoke into the mic. "It'll be hard going a whole six weeks without the thrill of being onstage, but I think I've earned it. Drive home safely."

Allen, Linalee and Lavi all walked off stage and headed right to the area where the water would be. The types of lights that shone on them during a concert were as bright, and as hot, as the sun, so they usually got very thirsty.

"Hey guys," Their manager Miranda called. "You love me right?"

"Depends," Lavi asked. "What did you forget to mention this time?"

"I'M SO SORRY!! I KNOW YOU ALL WANT A VANCTION IN JAPAN BUT WE ACCIDENTLY HELD A CONTEST FOR A FAN TO SPEND THE DAY WITH YOU!! I'M SO SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME!!!" Miranda yelled.

Allen just stared at her. 'If this was an anime, we'd all have a sweat drop above our heads,' he thought.

"It's all right Miranda," Linalee said to the hysteric manager. "It's only one day, it won't kill us. Who is it anyways?"

"Someone with the last name Kanda," she said. "I'M SORRY FOR NOT HAVING ALL THE INFORMATION YOU WANT!! I'LL UNDERSTAND IF YOU NEVER FORGIVE ME!!"

"Miranda, it's ok. Really. What you just told us is ok for now," Allen said. Lavi was off in the corner waiting for Miranda to enter her suicidal mode. If she had another attack of hysterics it was bound to happen.

"Miranda, have you seen my water bottle?" a random techie asked.

"NO!! I HAVN'T SEEN IT!! I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T BE OF ANY HELP TO YOU!! THERE'S NO GOOD REASON FOR ME TO BE HERE!!" Miranda then ran off hoping to find a cliff with Allen and Linalee right behind her. Lavi just smiled at the sight. That's why he loved their manager so much.

"Hmmm, let's see," he said pulling out a piece of paper. "Name is Yu Kanda, male, about our age, just a little older. He sounds like- OMG IT'S THE CREEPY WICEN GOTH DUDE FROM HIGH SCHOOL!!!"

Lavi ran off to tell the other two who the winner was.

--

Kanda was pleased. Finally after not seeing Allen for five years he would get to spend the day with him.

His crush on Allen never went it. Instead he found out that he loved the boy. He spent half his time on youtube watching bands videos, most of his money on buying their stuff, and the rest of his time/money went to keeping himself alive by buying food, and getting sunlight.

So when he found out he won the contest (take a picture of your Moyashi shrine) he was ecstatic. But not in the creepy way, more like the OMG! Fan girl kind of way. This was a completely different category.

"One week," he muttered to himself. "Then I'll meet Allen again. I winder if he even remembers me?"

"Is that you Kanda?" Tiedeul called.

"Yes, who else would it be?"

"Just checking, you excited?"

"Hell yeah," Kanda said smiling.

"I know. You'll finally get something good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don' lie to your old man, you know what I'm talking about."

"No really, I don't. I live in a college dorm and only visit on weekends, remember? I'm not used to your crazy-ness."

"You'll be getting something new and live to think about at night while you jack off."

"YOU DIRTY OLD MAN! I THINK OF STUFF OTHER THAN SEX!"

"Really? And what would that be? Moyashi?"

Bingo.

"…I hate you," Kanda said.

"If you hate me so much why don't you marry me?" Tiedeul called.

"Wrong phrase."

--

"Hey Allen," Lavi called.

"Yes."

"Do you remember that creepy guy in high school that used to have that book of spells?" Lavi asked when they were on the plane.

"Kind of, wasn't his name Kandy or something?" Allen asked.

"No, I was Kanda. You need to stop thinking of food so much," Lavi mocked.

"Whatever, why'd you bring it up?"

"He's the guy that won the contest. Creepy isn't it?"

"How is it creepy?"

"Just the fact that it's a guy from out old high school."

"Well the re-union is in 5 days Lavi, don't wear yourself out thinking about it," Allen said.

"Hey Allen?" Lavi asked again.

"Hey Lavi," Allen said.

"Why did you choose to come out of the closet in America?"

"Cause a lot of people were all 'nah same sex marriages' but I figured if I told them I was gay and supported them then a lot of people would back down. And a lot of teens have," Allen explained.

"But you don't have a boyfriend," Lavi pointed out.

"I already told you why."

"No you didn't."

"Oh, well five years ago when we got to America I felt like I had left something behind in Japan. So I think my boyfriends there."

"You are such a romantic person. If I weren't as straight as a poll I'd jump you."

"Thank you Lavi. Everything you say always re-assures me."

"No problem. By the way we're landing now. BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELT OF DOOM!"

Allen buckled the seat belt 'of doom' and waited for the private jet to land. Lavi might have seemed weird, but once you got over his 'Object of DOOM' and 'Object of Wonder' thing, he was pretty fun.

'Hello again Japan,' Allen thought. 'Have you missed me?'

**

* * *

Yes, kind of short but it was mostly a filler. Something will happen next chapter!**

**REVIEW**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	4. Orgasm In Your Mouth

**Ok, Moyashi is being updated at last. Kanda Yu (yes, the author) has been bugging me for about a week. But she hasn't updated either (now you have nothing on me!!)**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man or Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

**

Allen stepped off the plane, glad to be able to stretch his legs again. Looking around he could feel his heart warming at the sight of his 'home' land.

In reality he was actually from England, but when his father had died when Allen was two he was moved to Japan to live with his Uncle Cross. Allen considered Japan to be his real home country though because he couldn't really remember England.

Lavi and Linalee exited the plane next. Linalee had complained that her legs were asleep so she was making Lavi carry her. Not that he minded of course.

The two boys walked towards the limo, Linalee rode over. Once they got in the re-started their conversion, but this time including Linalee.

"Linalee, do you remember that really creepy guy from high school? With that book of spells or something?" Lavi asked.

"Kind of, wasn't his name Panda or something?" She asked thinking of the guy.

"No, his name is actually Kanda. Kanda with a K not a P, and an A not a Y," Lavi said.

"Where did I put the Y in?" Linalee asked.

"You didn't, but the foodaholic sitting over there thought his name was Kandy," Lavi said pointing toward Allen who was eating a bag of chips.

"Quiet Lavi," Allen said.

"Anyways, why are you asking?" Linalee said curiously.

"Because he's the one that won the contest. He had the best shrine to us," Lavi said.

"Wait, you're telling me that the possible serial killer likes our music?" Allen said shocked.

"Yupp and we get to spend the day with our good old high school friend," Lavi said. "Maybe you'll hook up with him Allen," Lavi said winking.

"Yeah, yeah." Allen said while fighting down his blush. "I made a new discover, I don't think I'm homosexual."

"WHAT!"

"I mean I did some research. I think I'm pansexual," He said. Lavi and Linalee looked at him with blank expressions on their faces. "It means I don't care about gender, I just want someone to love," he explained.

"Yeah, that sounds more like you," Linalee said.

--

"Kanda, it's still a few days away," Tiedeul said.

"I know," Kanda answered.

"So why are you starring at the clock?"

"I'm not starring."

"You took it off the wall and brought it with you into the bathroom when you brushed your teeth."

"…No I didn't."

"Then why was their toothpaste on it?"

"That's not toothpaste."

"HOW DARE YOU MASTERBATE ON MY CLOCK!" Tiedeul yelled.

"Its soap you idiot."

"Oh, that's acceptable then."

"Is that what you think I do? Jack off all the time to my long lost lover who doesn't even know I exist? Like some weird, twisted story?"

"Well yes actually."

"NO MORE SHOWCASE FOR YOU!"

"You're such a horrible son."

"You're such a horrible dad."

--

"Alright everyone! Today's the day that Kanda-sama will be coming to spend time with the band," Miranda said in a some-what calm voice. "Everyone should be on their best behavior." She turned to look at the three band members. Linalee nodded and Miranda knew she wouldn't be a problem. Lavi just had his hands behind his head smiling, and Allen…

Was no where to be seen.

"OMG ALLEN'S MISSING!!! QUICKING CALL THE FB, THE CIA!!!" Miranda yelled.

"CBC! CIBA! NFL! NHL!" Lavi started yelling trying to confuse Miranda. It worked.

"THEM TOO!!!"

"Don't forget the OMG, ABC, BBQ ," Linalee said.

"CALL THEM ALL!!!" Miranda yelled as the limo pulled up and Kanda stepped out.

"HELLO KANDA-SAN I'M TERRIBLY SORRY BUT ALLEN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!! CALL EVERYONE!!!" Miranda said grabbing the front of Kanda's coat and shaking him until Lavi ripped her off.

"I'm sorry about this. Allen probably lost track of time and is still in the recording studio," Linalee said to Kanda.

"Okay, should we go see him?" Kanda suggested.

"Yeah why not. LAVI PUT MIRANDA DOWN!!!" Linalee yelled. Lavi looked sad before taking Miranda off his shoulders where she had been sitting like a cat.

"So how have you been Kanda?" Linalee asked.

"You remember me?" Kanda asked startled.

"Well, Lavi was the only one who remembered at first, but then when he showed us your picture we remembered," Linalee explained.

"Neh, Yuu-chan," Lavi said causing Kanda to freeze up. No one ever called him by his first name, but considering Lavi was a member of his favourite band he would let it pass.

"Please don't call me that," he said.

"Ok, anyways. Are you gay?"

Kanda stopped in his tracks. Was it that obvious?

"Just wondering because I don't remember you dating anyone in high school," Lavi said.

"I don't know, I guess I might be…"

"Well, if you are, and you date Allen then…"

"Lavi, are you doing that creepy thing where you suspect that everyone is gay and you threaten them if they want to date Allen?" Linalee asked.

"Ummm, no?" Lavi said.

"Yes he is Li-chan," Kanda said.

"Please, call me Linalee. We did go to high school together. We're here by the way."

Kanda looked through a window and saw Allen in a small room with his eyes shut singing into a microphone with headphones on.

"What do you think he's singing?" Lavi asked.

"Let's find out," Linalee said. She turned on few buttons and moved a few dials and soon Allen's voice filled the room.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

And you can't fight the tears that aren't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive 

Linalee turned the dials and switched the flips back to their original place and Allen's voice faded. Lavi mean while picked up a head set.

"Attention hot male superstar." Lavi said and Allen opened his eyes. "You have a guest so please stop being emo and singing sad songs."

Allen just signed and left the booth. A few minutes later he appeared in the room with the other people.

"Hello, welcome to our crazy lives. You managed to avoid us for five years but we will catch you. My name is still Allen," he said smiling.

"My name is still Kanda."

"I'm Linalee," Linalee said throwing her voice in.

"Hello, my name is Lavi, and I'm an alcoholic," Lavi said dropping his head into his hand dramatically.

"Please, feel free to ignore Lavi," Allen said. "Now what do you want to do today?"

"Well," Kanda said thinking when his stomach rumbled. "I guess I'd like to go get something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Allen said smiling. "TO THE BUFFET TABLE!!!"

Lavi, Linalee, and Kanda watched him run ahead. Eventually he turned to face them. "Hurry up. I was trying it earlier. It's like an orgasm in your mouth."

"Like you haven't had one of those before!" Lavi yelled running after the boy.

Linalee sighed and ran after them as well.

Kanda just stood there, thinking about what Allen and Lavi had said. It would be a long day, but he was going to love it.

* * *

**Yay!!! I love the amount of sexual references I can make in this story!! It's so fun.**

**REVIEW OR DIE!!!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	5. Game Time

**A little holiday fun for everyone. And I'm getting update nags again. –looks at Wings Backside-**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

**

"Hey Allen," Lavi said. "Do you know what today is?"

"No," Allen said looking confused. So did Kanda. "What day is it today?"

"IT'S OFFICALLY 6 MONTHS TIL CHRISTMAS!!" Lavi yelled.

"OMG!!!" Allen screamed.

"Do you know what else this means?" Linalee asked.

"No, what?" Allen asked.

"TODAY'S YOUR HALF BIRTHDAY!!!" Linalee yelled jumping around.

"COME KANDA-CHAN! WE MUST CELEBRATE TODAY!" Lavi screamed while throwing streamers all over the place. Linalee open up 10 garbage bags that had been filled with balloons the night before. The room immediately took on a party feeling.

"You guys," Allen said tearing up. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"Of course we do," Linalee said.

"So let the games begin!" Lavi said.

"What games?" Kanda asked a little scared.

"First a race, then ping-pong, then pin the tail on the donkey, then twister, then Two Truths and a Lie, and then Truth or Dare" Lavi said.

"So where's the race?" Allen asked.

"We're going to run the length of the parking lot four times," Lavi said. "Except for Linalee, she'll be judging from the side."

"You know that the parking lot is a mile and a half long right?" Allen asked.

"Yupp," Lavi answered.

"That's a six mile run."

"I suggest you stretch first then. We don't want you getting fat on us."

"Can I watch from the side?" Kanda asked. He would have no problem running for that length of time, but he just didn't want to.

"Nope. No pain, no gain. That's what I always say," Lavi said.

"No, you always say 'Sex, Drugs, Rock and Roll. Speed, Weed, Birth control. Life's fucked up until you die, so what the hell, let's all get high!'" Allen quoted.

"You know me too well." Lavi said.

So in the end Kanda followed the other two males to the beginning of the start line.

"On your mark," Linalee said holding up a checkered flag. "Get set." She raised it into the air. "GO!!!" she yelled dropping the flag. The three males took off. Kanda was in the lead, followed by Allen, with Lavi falling farther and farther behind.

It was the final lap and Kanda was starting to feel light headed. Whose idea was it to run in the middle of the summer? Looking back at the red head, who thought that he'd be faster by running on his hands, he remembered. Checking back he noticed Allen was starting to slow down. He continued to look at Allen, only turning his head forward again when he felt his phone ring.

_T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S_

_Teen Titans, Let's go!_

_T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S_

_Teen Titans, Let's go!_

_When there's trouble you know who to call_

_TEEN TITANS_

_From their tower they-_

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?" Kanda yelled into the phone at Tiedeul. He knew that his step dad had some weird ideas but putting the Teen Titans theme song as his personal ringer, that was too far.

"I'm just calling in to check how you're doing," Tiedeul answered.

"I'm doing _pant _just fine," Kanda answered.

"Then why are you panting?" Tiedeul asked.

"Kanda!!" Allen yelled. Apparently when his phone went off Kanda started to slow down a little. "Faster!! We're almost there!"

"Oh my, did I interrupt Kanda's happy hour? Or is it Happy Minutes?"

"I'M NOT DOING THE DEED!" Kanda yelled into his phone.

"Yes, yes, and I'm not going through your room looking for the stacks of gay porn you have hidden in here so I can win a bet. But if you did have stacks of gay porn, where would they be?"

"One, I don't have stacks of gay porn," Kanda whispered. "And two, if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Cause you love me?"

"KANDA!!!!" Lavi screamed. "I'M GETTING HIT HOME FIRST!!!"

"Oh, so you were actually having a threesome? Now I feel really bad for interrupting."

"I'm hanging up now."

"WAIT! I NEED TO WIN THIS BET!"

"NEVER!" Kanda yelled as he shut his phone. Picking up his pace once more he passed Lavi, then Allen and then the finish line. Not a minute later Allen ran across the finish line, and after two minutes Lavi finished.

"Ok," Lavi said after catching his breath. "Next game."

"Which is what? I have a hard time remember things after a 6 mile run," Kanda said, his face still a little flushed.

"Ping-Pong."

"Great," Allen said smiling.

So for the next two hours there were four people in their twenties who did nothing but hit a tiny ball with tiny paddles over a tiny net.

"Does anyone else feel their life slowly wasting away into a dark whole of despair?" Kanda asked offhanded.

"Dude, stop listening to the Emo Kid song," Lavi said.

"What song?" Kanda asked.

"You know: _I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be, you'd be non-conforming to if you look just like me. I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face, I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs 'cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag, I call it freedom of expression most just call me a fag. Cause their dudes look like chicks, their chicks look like dykes, 'cause emo is one step below transvestite_." Lavi sang.

"Ok Lavi, we get it," Linalee said.

"So now what do we do?" Kanda asked.

"Pin the tail on the donkey," Allen answered pulling a blindfold out from behind his back. Turning around Kanda noticed a picture of a donkey hanging up on the wall.

"Me first!" Allen yelled.

"Me second!" Screamed Lavi.

"You can go next Kanda," Linalee said. "This puts me in fourth."

Allen put the blindfold over his eyes and Lavi spun him around, and around and around and around and around and… well you get the picture. Allen regained some of his balance and attempted to walk forwards. Instead he crash face first into the ground. Yet despite the fact that he was kissing the dirt he stuck the tail to the floor.

"Am I close?" he asked laughing.

"No." Linalee said.

Next was Lavi's turn. As payback for spinning him so much Allen set Lavi up so once he took a step forward he fell into a bucket of water.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Lavi screamed yanking his blindfold off.

"HA! YOU REMOVED THE BLINDFOLD FROM YOUR FACE, ELIMINATING YOU FROM THE CONTEST!"

Linalee turned to Kanda. It was obvious that neither Allen nor Lavi should be in charge of this particular job. As she was about to put the blindfold on his phone went off again.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you fall in love with  
In the end-_

Kanda flipped open his phone, which greeted him.

**You have a new picture message from Papa.**

And there was a note from Tiedeul on the bottom that said 'Oh, Santa's gunna hear about this one.' Clicking the View Picture option he was greeted with a picture of his stacks of Allen snap shots.

"HE REALLY DID GO THROUGH MY ROOM!" Kanda yelled horrified, snapping his phone shut before someone could see the screen.

"Enough, Take a stab at the donkey," Lavi said.

Kanda, with his blindfold on, stumbled forward, coming across a solid object his pinned his paper tail to it.

"AHHHH!" Lavi screamed. "MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!"

"I'm sorry!" Kanda said pulling off the cloth around his eyes. "I didn't mean to stab you in…the…face?"

The object in front of him, the thing he had just stabbed, was defiantly not Lavi. It was, in fact, the donkey's butt.

"So sorry," Lavi said smiling. "I couldn't help it. Honest."

"My turn!" Linalee said interrupting the potential brawl. Kanda tied the blindfold over her face and spun her three times. Linalee walked forward and put the tail on the donkey's nose. "Shoot," she said. "I lost. Looks like you win Kanda."

"Yay him!!" Lavi said jumping up. "Now we play Twister."

"Joy," Kanda muttered.

--

"Ok Allen, right elbow on rainbow square." Lavi said.

Now you might be saying 'What? Elbows and rainbow squares? That's not twister.' And you're right. For they are playing Super Deluxe Hard Twister That Should Only Be Played If You Have Intense Circus Training.

Currently Kanda had his face next to Linalee's foot, with Allen stepping on his back, and his face on a Purple with Yellow outlining Triangle. Linalee's hand was being crushed by Kanda's foot, and her nose was touching the Orange blob with pink sparkles. Allen's head was being pushed down by Linalee's a stomach while his right knee (that one that wasn't pressing into Kanda's back) was on a black and green spotted rectangle.

"I don't think I'll make it!" Allen cried out.

"Try boy TRY!" Lavi yelled. And Allen tried, really he did. But he was no match for the forces of evil that was known as gravity. He collapsed, which caused Kanda to fall, which tripped Linalee, resulting in a huge dog pile.

"That was fun," Lavi said. "Let's do it again."

"NO!" the three people on the floor shouted at once.

"Fine," Lavi said. "We'll just move onto Two Truth and a Lie."

"Um, how do you play that?" Kanda asked.

"It's simple really," Allen said. "You tell us two things about yourself that are true, and one lie. We have to figure out which one is the lie."

"Sound easy enough. Let's go," Kanda said.

"I'll go first," Linalee said. "I've kissed a girl, I used to find Allen attractive, and I hate goldfish."

"Easy," Lavi said. "You've never kissed a girl before." He said smirking.

"Wrong," she said wiping the grin off his face. "I actually like goldfish."

"Wh-wh-what? You've kissed a girl before?" Lavi asked shocked.

"Moving on to Allen," Linalee said ignoring Lavi.

"I had a crush on a guy in high school, I think pickles are icky, and I don't have any food allergies."

"Ok," Lavi said. "This time I'll get it. You didn't like anyone in high school. You were still finding yourself."

"Wrong." Allen said making Lavi pale. "I'm allergic to blue cheese."

"You liked a guy in high school! And you never told me!" Lavi yelled.

"Lavi shut up and go. It's your turn," Linalee barked.

"I've never kissed a girl, I hit puberty early, and I shaved at thirteen."

"Lavi, two of them had to be the truth," Allen pointed out. "We've _seen_ you kiss Linalee, your were sixteen when your voices first started cracking, and you don't have a razor in the bathroom."

"Well Kanda, it's your turn now I suppose." Lavi said ignoring Allen.

"Um, I like to draw, I know how to wield a sword, and I'm as straight as a pole."

"I'll get it this time. You hate drawing."

"No, I have a sketch book."

"Then you can't wield a sword."

"Actually, I'm almost qualified to teach."

"Meaning that you're…"

"Yeah, I'm gay."

* * *

**For your copy of Super Deluxe Hard Twister That Should Only Be Played If You Have Intense Circus Training, please visit 123 Fake Street to pre-order. Available while quantities last.**

**Next chapter is TRUTH OR DARE!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	6. Sing a Song

**Ok, New chapter of Moyashi today as well! And for the record, this story does have a plotline, which I reveal in this chapter. Unfortunately I couldn't find anywhere to stick Tiedeul in. Now some people are sad.**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, or Fer Sure Remix by Medic Droid.

* * *

**

"So, you're gay huh?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, I am," Kanda said.

"PERFECT! Ok, enough of this game. We're moving onto Truth or Dare. I'll go first, Allen truth or dare?" Lavi asked.

"Truth," Allen said slowly.

"Good choice Allen, dare it is," Lavi said not really listening.

"But I said Truth," Allen said knowing what Lavi's dares were usually like.

"I know, but you secretly meant dare."

"No, I secretly meant truth."

"But your eyes said dare."

"But my mouth said…"

"I dare you to go up on stage and sing this song," Lavi said handing Allen a folded up piece of paper.

"Oh….Kay." Allen walked over to the stage, then he opened up the piece of paper to look at the lyrics. "Oh god, you have to be kidding me!"

"Sing it!"

"I didn't even pick dare! You did!"

"Just do it!"

"Alright Mr. Nike spokesman," Allen said. He closed his eyes and began to sing.

_Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I don't like your boyfriend. No way, no way. I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I could be your boyfriend. _

Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I know that you like me. No way, no way. You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I want to be your boyfriend.

You're so fine. I want you mine. You're so delicious. I think about you all the time. You're so addictive. Don't you know. What I can do. To make you feel alright (alright alright alright).

Don't pretend. I think you know. I'm damn precious. And hell yeah. I'm the mother fucking prince yeah. I can tell you like me too. And you know I'm right. (I'm right I'm right I'm right)

He's like so whatever. You can do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I don't like your boyfriend. No way, no way. I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I could be your boyfriend.

Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I know that you like me. No way, no way. You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I want to be your boyfriend.

I can see the way. I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away. I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time. Again and again. (Again again again)

So come over here. And tell me what I wanna hear. Better, yet, make your boyfriend disappear. I don't wanna hear you say his name. Ever again. (Ever again again again)

He's like so whatever. And you can do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I don't like your boyfriend. No way, no way. I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I could be your boyfriend.

Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I know that you like me. No way, no way. You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I want to be your boyfriend.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. 'Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gunna sink in. He's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. 'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gunna sink in. He's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I don't like your boyfriend. No way, no way. I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I could be your boyfriend.

(No way No way)

Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I know that you like me. No way, no way. You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I want to be your boyfriend.

Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I don't like your boyfriend (No Way!). No way, no way. I think you need a new one (Hey!). Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I could be your boyfriend (No Way!)

Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I know that you like me (No Way!). No way, no way. You know it's not a secret (Hey!). Hey, hey, Yu, Yu. I want to be your boyfriend (No Way!).

Hey Hey! 

By the end of the song Kanda was blushing, Linalee was gaping, and Lavi was crying from laughing so hard.

"Brilliant," he said to himself. "I truly am a genius. Ok Allen, it's your turn."

"Fine, Linalee truth or dare."

"Truth."

"If I asked you to punch Lavi right now, would you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Linalee would you please punch Lavi?"

"Gladly." Linalee walked over and punched Lavi in the stomach, brining his laughter to a sudden stop. Then she sat back down and turned to face Kanda. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," Kanda said. "I never pick truth. Ever."

"You might want to change that thinking. It'll get you into a lot trouble one of these days," Allen said.

"I dare you to take off one piece of clothing every time someone says the word Tuna in a sentence. But it has to be an actually conversation, not just 'I Love Tuna'."

"Fine."

"Hey Allen," Lavi said. "What do you have to do with a guitar before you can play it?"

"I don't know, learn how to play it?"

"No, you have to TUNA guitar. Get it? Tuna, Tune a? STRIP KANDA STRIP!"

"Lavi that joke sucks," Allen said smacking him upside the head.

"Ow, why must love hurt me so?" Lavi cried mock hurt.

Kanda looked at Linalee. "Does that count?"

"No, none of Lavi's sentences count. He's just a moron."

"Thanks Linalee, it's good to know my long term girlfriend loves me."

"Kanda, it's your turn," Linalee said ignoring Lavi again.

"Okay," Kanda said. "Lavi, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lavi said smiling. "I'm not dumb enough to pick dare."

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Lavi asked.

"Yes," Kanda said. "No answer!"

"No, I was not dropped on my head as a child."

"That's a surprise."

"Allen, truth or dare?"

"Do I really have a choice Lavi?" Allen asked.

"No, I dare you to give us a strip tease until Fer Sure Remix is over," Lavi said popping in the CD.

**Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh. Fer sure eh [Remix fer sure bomb. Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard. Look at the mess we made tonight.  
**  
**Kick off your stilettos. Kick off your stilettos. And fuck me in the backseat. Fuck me in the backseat. You're always falling in disguise. And always quick to compromise.**

Allen slowly pulled his shirt out of his pants and started to unbutton it. The shirt passed over his shoulders and came to a stop by his elbows, giving him a shy, but sexy appeal.

**Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah. Kick off your stilettos. And fuck me in the backseat. Fuck me in the backseat. Fer sure maybe fer sure not. Fer sure eh fer sure bomb. **

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned. And now. 

He slowly swayed his hips from side to side, dancing with the beat.

**This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned. And now.**

**We're not falling in love. We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away. This is how the beat goes. This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go.  
**

He left his shirt slips down the down the rest of his body. Slowly he lifted his arms above his head. Shaking his head and arms from side to side he sang long with the song.  
**  
This is how the beat drops. This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now. All this time is wasted pretending we're in love. But that's alright cause you know. I love being with you and seeing you cry.  
**  
**So don't let go-o-o. Well don't let go, no-o. Don't let go. Don't let go-o-o.**

Allen started to drag his hands up and down his body, Kanda's eyes following the appendages as if in a hypnotic trance.

Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh. Fer sure eh fer sure bomb.

No jkjkjk lololol. I heart your fucking makeup. Oh my god I love your hair. Is that a new tattoo? And did that piercing fucking hurt? No jkjkjk lololol. 

He slowly unbuttoned his pants. He didn't pull his pants down though. Instead he just twirled in a circle while popping his hip from side to side.

We're not falling in love. We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away. This is how the beat goes. This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go.

This is how the beat drops. This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now. All this time is wasted pretending we're in love. But that's alright cause you know. I love being with you and seeing you cry.  


Allen's head swung from side and his arms stayed by his side in an erotic dance.  
**  
So don't let go-o-o [All this time is wasted. Well don't let go, no-o [Pretending we're in love. But that's alright cause you know. I love being with you and seeing you cry. But that's alright.**

Once the song was over, Allen went over to the pile of clothes that had come off his body. He re-dressed himself and sat back down.

"Boys and girl," came Miranda's voice from behind the closed door. "I have sandwiches for you."

"What kind?" Lavi asked.

"Tuna." At this Kanda removed his shoe.

"_What _kind?" Lavi asked smirking.

"Tuna." Off with the other shoe. "I made some tuna sandwiches." One sock gone. "Because I know how much Allen likes tuna." Both socks were gone.

"But Allen likes Salmon!" Lavi called.

"No, I like salmon and tuna," Allen said forgetting about the dare. Kanda removed his shirt revealing his amazing six pack to everyone in the room.

"Not tuna? Oh I'm so sorry Allen." Kanda's hair fell around him as his hair tie was removed.

"Tuna's fine."

"STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" Kanda yelled while taking off his pants. He was left in his black silk boxers.

"Fine, fine, go Allen," Linalee said. "And Kanda you can keep your boxers on."

"Thank you," Kanda muttered.

"Kanda, truth or dare."

"Dare," Kanda said.

"Still haven't learned your lesson then? Eh? Well I dare you to kiss Lavi." Kanda walked over and when he bent down to kiss Lavi Allen interrupted him. "On the lips." Kanda's face twisted up a little, but he gave Lavi a quick kiss on the lips.

"Lavi," Kanda said sitting back down. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you wear an eye patch?"

"It gives off a cool effect. Plus pirates are neat. Kanda, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"KISS ALLEN ON THE LIPS!"

Kanda was shocked. Lavi had dared him to do the thing the he wanted to do most in the world. He was bursting from joy on the inside. Slowly he crawled on his bare hands and knees over to Allen. Then he gently placed his lips over the younger boys. The electricity that shot through his body was amazing.

"Wow," whispered Allen. "That was… wow."

"Yeah," Kanda whispered back. "That was pretty wow."

"Umm, hi. If you two are done with your make-out session, I'd like to something else today," Linalee said waving her hand.

"Okay," said Allen. "What shall we do?" Just as he finished asking the question, the door burst open revealing a gasping Miranda.

"We're under attack!" she screamed. "About five level ones!"

"What!" Allen yelled standing up. "Why the hell didn't I sense them coming?"

"That doesn't matter right now Allen-Chan; we have some Akuma to kick!" Lavi yelled pulling out a small hammer. "Big hammer, small hammer, grow, grow, GROW!"

"Dark boots, activate!" Linalee yelled and her started to change their form slightly.

"Innocence, activate!" Allen said, his left arm turning into a giant silver claw and a monocle appeared above his left eye along with a pentacle shaped scar.

The three band members raced out to where the Akuma were, leaving Kanda behind. Working together as a team they destroyed all the Akuma. Slowly they started back towards the studio.

"Ok Kanda, we know you might have some questions to ask us, but first give us a few minutes to collect ourselves," Allen said. Kanda just nodded and noticed that the pentacle was still present, and that the silver claw had become a normal sized arm, but covered in red flesh.

Thirty minutes later they all came back. Allen's face and arm both looked normal now.

"Ok, first of all, those things you saw us fighting back there are called…"

"Akuma, I know," Kanda said.

"How? I thought only exorcist knew what they were," Allen asked shocked.

"Well, you tend to learn what something is when your fighting them half the time," Kanda answered.

"Wait," Linalee said cutting in. "You've _fought _them before? With what?"

"With my sword. Normally it's black, but whenever one of those monsters shows up it turns silver."

"Guys," Lavi said. "I think we found ourselves a new exorcist. And a person to work the keyboard."

* * *

**Ta-da! I'll explain it better next chapter, but if you have any questions please feel free to ask.**

**Please Review!!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


End file.
